Brock and the SInger
by pokemon fan 1991
Summary: After going to a club, Brock won a chance to see his all time favorite singer Sonlana. When he met her Brock asked and a date, but Solana didn't want to go on this date. Then she thought of crazy love sick friend who would love Brock as a date, so she tricked him and now Brock must run away from Lana. Will he excape?


_**Hi there, this is Pokemon fan 1991 here again to tell you that this is a new story of Brock. Just like my last story about him, it will have girls that like him, but he doesn't like them. One of the first few stories will be called the lady that he chasing or getting chased by her. The first chapters are called Singer, Amazon part 1 and 2, Alien, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and remakes of the first stories. So sit back, relax and enjoy this new story. And just to tell you guys there will be no Pokemon related theme into this story, but names of Charters and Locates will still be there like Brock, Officer Jenny, and etc.**_

_**Singer**_

It was a clear and starlit night. The city lights were bright and a man that was in a car went inside a club. The man was about 5.4 feet, he had dark skin, wore a tuxedos, black pants and dress shoes. His was Brock and he came to the club to meet his favorite singer Solana. As he sat down, the lights dimmed down and the spotlight started to move around it was time to begin the show.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please give a around of appealed for are very own the talented, the beauty and the star of our show, Solana Range!" some of the curtains came down and reveled a 20 year old woman that wore a leather red one strip dress with a red skirt, leggings, had black stockings and had red lip stick on. She started to sing a song

"Oh baby, Oh baby you are my one"

"Two see that I'm your number one baby"

"What you say is so true"

Brock's heart came right out of his chest thumping in and out.

"Oh baby Oh baby I love you so"

"Our love is eternally greater then anyone"

Brock watched her legs kick up in the air having his tongue drooling out.

"Because when loves are is revealed we show how great it is" the song ended.

Brock was thumping on the table whistling and shouting "encore, encore" his eyes had heart in them. Solana left the stage to rest for the next song. Brock was so happy to hear her sing he wanted to met her off stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: one of you can go backstage and meet Solana" Brock was going nuts after hearing that he could meet his dream singer. He can image it now.

"And the winner is, table number 72!" a light shines on Brock's table.

"Aright I get to meet the famous Solana" he said.

Brock raced up stage then to backstage where Solana was getting ready to meet the lucky winner.

"So you're the winner of the contest "she said with beautiful tone.

Brock was drooling all over her because of her hotness. "Will you be my girlfriend Solana?" he asked out of the blue.

Solana though this was a weird question to ask her. She didn't want to be this guy girlfriend, but she had an idea. "Come to my apartment at 10 a clock then I'll give you my answer" she give him her address and took a picture of him with her phone.

Brock was so happy that he jumped for joy as Solana left him and when into her car. Solana took out her phone to call her best friend Lana.

Lana was sitting in her couch eating some sweets until her cell phone rang. "Hello Lana speaking" She answered.

"Hey this is Solana and I need your help with something girl" she said to her.

"Hey Solana, how are you and what do you need?" she asked her friend.

"My boss told me that we're having this contest of who going to meet I and this crazy fan who won now want me to go on a date with him. Here is his picture." She sent the picture to Lana's phone.

When Lana saw the picture, she went completely gaga over how handsome he was and wanted him for herself.

"So are you going on the date with the hunk?" she ask her hopefully Solana will say no.

"No and want you to come to my house and get rid of him please" she begged her friend which she said yes. Lana told her that she'll be at the house as she could to see Brock. Lana hangs up the cell phone.

She put on a nice outfit that she had. It was a red dress with high heels and she put on some red lipstick on. She raced down from her apartment and was so excited to see the handsome man Brock.

Two hours later, Brock was heading toward the address that Solana give him. The building was large and had up to 100 floors. She was on the 100th floor.

He took an elevator to get there. The elevator plays some of Solana's songs while he waited to get to the top floor.

"This is pretty good music for me and Solana" He said.

The elevator stops at the stopped on the top floor where Solana room was. Brock came out of the elevator ready to go. He opened the door and no one was there.

Lana, who was sitting on a chair and wolf whistled at Brock,. "At last you're here!" she raced over to Brock. Lana was a 16 years old who was heavyweight, wore a red dress that was simpler to Solana's, red high heels shoes and had red lipstick on.

Brock jaw just dropped when he saw her and was trying to make a run of it, however Lana blocked the door and put the key in her shirt. She push Brock on the couch. Lana did a pose for Brock to attach him.

Brock was trying get out of the way from Lana, but she grab him and her eyebrow up and down. She puckered up with his large red lips and tries to kiss Brock, however he able to slip away from her.

"I have to go now Lana. It is nice meeting you all, but I have to go to my doctor to see about my cold that I have" Brock lied to her, but she wasn't buying it at all.

"I'm a doctor and I said that your fever you have make me hot" she said as Lana grab Brock by the waste about to give him a big wet kiss with those ruby lips of hers. Brock rocketed out of her arm and headed toward the kitchen where was it safe from her.

"Where are my love muffin? I know you here to get your kisses from me and big time smooching" she looked around her new love and heard a chatter under the sink, when she opened the cabinet of the sink, she saw Brock under their afraid of her.

She squawked under their and started to kiss all over his body. Brock squatter out of the sink and ran from. Lana began to fall deeper and deeper in love with Brock.

Brock make to the door that he enter in as he tries to get it to open when he remembered that Lana had the key in her dress. He faceplamed himself as tries to escape by jumping out the window, but the window was locked and sends him right into Lana.

Lana huged him tightly. He tries to excape from her tight grip, but she was too strong for him.

"Lana got some tape then rapped it around Brock and herself, so her won't get away from her again. It was bad for Brock that this all start from a stupid date with Solana and now he is trap with her friend Lana.

Lana started to hum here comes the bride that made Brock cried softly.

_**That is it. I have been working on this for months and now it finally finished at last. I worked on the plot for so long it changed. I love making Brock pay for what he did in Diamand and Pearl of being boring and nothing less then a side charter. I will make Brock pay some more in more fanfic. This is Pokemon fan 1991 signing out,**_


End file.
